Afraid of the Dark
by DarkSoullessMoonlightX
Summary: Because of a nightmare, Tsuna is now afraid of the dark. One-shot! 00xfem!27. New at romance so you might or might not like it. Please review!


A/N: I hope it didn't turn out bad...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Enma sighed and buried his head in his pillow. Tsuna, who was lying on the bed beside him, had long since fallen asleep. The day was finally over.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Enma-kun! Enma-kun wait up!" a panting brunette ran up to his side, "Enma-kun, would you like to come over to my house?" she asked._

"_Eh…sure. But why for?" Tsuna looked at him sheepishly._

"_You see, Natsu misses you and he refuses to come out of his ring form unless you're there. I really have to feed him…"_

_Enma nodded at her. "It _has_ been a while. I miss him too."_

"_Be careful though," she warned, "He'll get clingy."_

_Enma laughed. "I think I can handle him."_

"_Well, just tell your family that you might have to stay overnight… Natsu probably won't be letting go of you."_

_Later that day, after school in Tsuna's house, Enma had found himself quite literally glued to the small lion. When the two arrived, Natsu immediately transformed and attached himself to Enma's pant leg while whining at him, as if saying, "Why didn't you come by more often?"_

_Tsuna laughed at the two. "See? I told you so." She had said as she stuck her tongue out childishly when Enma pleaded to her to make Natsu transform back into a ring._

_Natsu had clung on to him for the rest of the day, and finally, it was time for bed._

_Natsu had refused to let go of Enma when Tsuna tried to het him to return to his ring form. Enma himself had also tried to convince him to return which earned him a growl from the said lion cub._

_Enma finally got an idea. Natsu will get to stay with him for a day if he lets them go to sleep since tomorrow was a school day._

_Natsu had agreed to it quite eagerly and had returned to being a ring on Tsuna's hand quickly._

_**~End of flashback~**_

Enma turned around and faced the ceiling. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn't. He wasn't sleepy at all.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

When that didn't work, he decided to go to the window and stare up at the night sky being lit by the stars.

It was really quiet. Only the sounds of leaves rustling could be heard.

Behind him, he heard the bed groan as the girl lying atop of it shifted. Her brows were furrowed and there were beads of sweat running down her forehead to her jaw line. Her eyes were shut painfully.

_Is she having a nightmare?_ Enma wondered silently as he walked over to the foot of the bed and watched the girl's actions. Her face was scrunched up in pain.

"N-no…" she whispered quietly.

_She is definitely having a nightmare. But what in the world is she dreaming about?_ The redhead walked closer and knelt down in front of her face. He decided to wake her up and raised a hand to do so.

Just as he was about to call the girl's name, she suddenly shot out of bed, effectively surprising Enma. She looked around with weary eyes, soon realizing that it was dark before diving back under her blanket.

"Tsuna?" Enma asked confusedly. "Are you okay?"

"E-Enma…kun…" she whimpered.

"Uhhh… is something wrong?" he asked, finding nothing else to say.

"No, nothing is wrong." Enma heard her reply quite clearly even though it was slightly muffled by the covers.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if you have a problem you know. And I know that you were having a nightmare just now."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Can you come out from your blankets?" Enma requested.

Hesitantly, the girl peeked out from under the covers but immediately covered her face again. Enma sweat dropped. "So something _is _wrong?" he asked.

The girl didn't reply and just continued hiding and whimpering.

"Come on, you know that your friends are here to support you." Enma said. "You can tell me anything." He added as an afterthought.

"Nothing's wrong." She mumbled.

"You think I can believe that?" Enma asked bluntly.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong… it's just that… I'm afraid of the dark…"

Enma half-gaped at the sudden confession, but of course, the girl didn't notice this. "Are- were you always afraid of the dark?" he inquired carefully.

"No… I only became afraid of it just now…"

"Eh? Is it because of the nightmare?"

"P-probably." Her voice was shaking and so was the blanket.

"Can you come out of the blanket? You won't be able to breathe under there…" Tsuna lifted her blanket a little and her face popped out. "What did you dream about?"

Tsuna's eyes started watering. "It was horrible!" she blurted out. "Everyone was walking happily and then suddenly, it became dark! Everyone had disappeared and I couldn't see anything! And all I could hear are screams of torture and our friends calling my name, asking me to save them. And then suddenly, I was sort of watching a show. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. All I could do was listen and watch as our friends get tortured in front of my eyes… and finally, my captor turned towards me and I woke up." She shuddered at her dream.

"Ah! Don't cry!"

_I'm crying? _Sure enough, a teardrop fell from her eye a second later. She reached her hand up and hastily wiped the tears away. "I'm fine." She managed to say.

Enma sighed, "No your not. You're obviously shaken up by that nightmare."

He tried to push himself up a little but instead, his hand hit a hidden button on the floor and water poured down on top of Tsuna's head.

"C-cold!" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed, forgetting her fear of the dark for a moment. She trembled and dropped down to the floor with her hands on her head as if to protect her from… something.

A tear slid down her pretty face. "A-are you okay?"

"Enma-kun…" she whimpered. Enma sat back down beside her.

"I'm scared…" Enma had grabbed his dry blanket and placed it around her shoulders. "Of what?"

"Of losing you and everybody else… I'm afraid of my nightmare coming true…" she sucked in her breath and continued shakily, "I-I don't know what I'd do…"

…_Without you…_

…_I don't think I'll manage to survive this cruel world…_

…_I don't think I can handle anything myself…_

…_Without you…_

…_I'm really useless, neh?..._

The girl placed her head on the redhead's shoulder and continued crying.

"Don't worry, Tsuna… no matter what, we'll always survive and stay by your side so don't cry okay?" Enma asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders. He felt her nod.

"But in return, I also won't leave you guys." She declared.

Enma smiled. "Sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

"I-it's dark…"

"I'm here. I'll always protect you."

"But…" she faltered when she felt something press against her forehead.

"I'll protect you from the darkness." He promised. Tsuna's eyes watered again but this time, it was from happiness.

"Thank… you…" a safe feeling instantly enveloped her as Enma pulled her closer and whispered comforting words into her ear as they lulled her to sleep.

The last thing she saw before falling asleep was Enma's lips connecting with hers for a moment before he whispered into her ear again before falling into the embracing arms of sleep.

_Sleep well… I love you._

* * *

A/N: Ehhh... how was it? It was epic fail wasn't it? Well yeah... first time and I'm really no good at romance xDD Hope you enjoyed it!

I think it's really weird... _"I'll protect you from the_ darkness." and my name is Dark... I think I might be mocking myself...

* * *

I deeply apologize if this looks like the work of anyone else. I swear upon my heart that I do **NOT** have intentions to steal others' work.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read my stories!


End file.
